Apollyon: O Arcanjo da Destruição
by Claudiomir
Summary: Este é o novo personagem do Mundo Harry Potter. Perigoso, manipulador, guerreiro, vingador, ASSASSINO, amante. Calmo como um lago, explosivo como um vulcão. Nada mais será como antes.
1. 1 Introdução e Agradecimentos

Introdução & Agradecimentos

Por favor, leiam atentamente os itens abaixo para melhor entendimento da FIC.  
Os capítulos serão postados semanalmente, ou, se possível, dois por semana. Seu tamanho pode variar, mas nunca serão inferiores a 4 páginas do Word em formato A4, espaçamento simples.  
Deve-se levar em conta os acontecimentos até o final do 5° Livro. Depois disso, a história seguirá diferente do que o 6° livro, do qual, obviamente retirarei algumas idéias, como a existência das Horcruxes, mas serão poucas.  
Quanto a história, peço aos leitores algumas concessões.  
1. Considerem o fato de que Rodolpho Lestrange continua livre. De alguma forma ele fugiu, após a batalha no Ministério.  
2. O jovem Gabriel, apesar de muito poderoso, não quer, por motivo algum, matar ele próprio Voldemort. Esta _**NÃO É SUA MISSÃO!!! **_Ele tem conhecimentos de muitos segredos, e só os revelará com o desenrolar da história. Ele foi criado num _'Ambiente' _totalmente diferente dos outros personagens e por vezes, sente-se 'perdido' com atitudes que os outros tomam. Ele foi treinado e já participou de inúmeros combates. E já matou antes. Ele é _"um pouco diferente"_. Ele foi criado e educado nas _**Artes da Guerra. Não tem nenhum problema em Matar. **_Ele não se importa nem um pouco em usar armamento Trouxa. E ele usa um bocado deles. Num combate, quando ele não pode usar um feitiço e acabar logo com o Inimigo ele usa Armas trouxas, sem dó nem perdão.  
3. Sua missão, lhe foi imposta, e implicou em perdas de ordem pessoal. Ele já perdeu tudo, e não se importa com mais nada. Para ele, a questão é quantos vai conseguir matar antes de morrer.  
4. Gabriel, apesar de fazer parte da _**"turma do bem" **_, digamos assim, não se importa em matar qualquer um que impeça o cumprimento da sua missão. Seja quem for. Qualquer um que atrapalhar o cumprimento da missão será _**'removido'. **_  
5. Ele é por algum motivo, extremamente fiel a Draco Malfoy e realmente gosta Severus Snape e Narcisa Malfoy. Os motivos somente serão revelados durante a história, apesar de que se prestarem atenção, lá pelo capítulo 5 ou 6, já aparecerão algumas pistas.  
6. A história, apesar de ambientada no "Mundo Harry Potter" não tem Harry como personagem principal, ao menos no início. Levem em conta que a história é contada pelo ponto de vista de Gabriel.  
7. Consegui junto a "Lílian Potter" autorização para utilizar a Descrição dos Níveis de Poderes dos Bruxos e Magos de uma de suas Fics, Sitra A. . Aliás, quem nunca leu uma das fics dela, não sabem o que está perdendo. São ÓTIMAS e recomendo a todos. Desejo melhoras Lílian, e espero em breve ter você de volta com suas fics.  
8. Consegui junto a "M. Flamel", também escritor de ótimas Fics, para conseguir a autorização para uso de parte de uma de suas Fics, especificamente a parte das desculpas de Draco junto a Potter. Neste caso, agradeço-lhe pela idéia e creio que não poderia fazer minha fic sem tal declaração, que me pareceu perfeita. Meus Agradecimentos. Suas fics também são ótimas, recomendo que as leiam. Harry Potter e o Olho de Shiva é excepcional, e o Círculo Sombrio também.  
9. A personalidade dos personagens foi por mim mudada em alguns aspectos. Especificamente a de Harry que ainda está sofrendo muito pela perda de Sírius, está desanimado e descuidado. Praticamente ao ponto de desistir da própria vida apenas para ter um pouco de paz.  
10. Rony continua o mesmo. Fiel aos amigos até a medula dos ossos. E extremamente "galinha". Gina será aquela que colocará o Draco na linha, e o manterá nela.  
11. Hermione. Bem, aqui temos uma Hermione que não tem medo de amar e nem de se envolver com um "estranho". Digamos que apimentei a personalidade dela. Só ficou um pouco ciumenta demais.  
12. Draco Malfoy bonzinho? É, eu sei. Já estou vendo alguns torcerem os narizes para isso, mas creia-me, ele mudou. Teve motivos para isso, e não se arrepende.  
13. Agora o pior. Severus Snape. O quê? Você não o fez "Malvado"??? Por favor, ignorem o Livro 6. Creio, sinceramente, que Severus Snape fez algumas escolhas erradas na vida passada dele e realmente se arrepende. Embora ele continua odiando o Harry. Estou tentando Humanizá-lo um pouco.  
14. Li várias Fics deste site e de outros, e se em algum momento a minha se "parecer demais" com outra, peço a seus autores sinceras desculpas por tal atitude, mas o assunto também é um pouco limitado.  
15. Preciso esclarecer algumas coisinhas. Sei que a Fic vai parecer um tanto confusa, com os nomes dos personagens. Hehehe. Bem, foi assim mesmo que ela foi projetada. Sei que se vocês procurarem os significados dos nomes, encontrarão na internet muitos significados. Alguns personagens que aparecerão tem nomes de deuses gregos.  
Principalmente, aqueles que significaram alguma coisa para Gabriel. _"Seus amigos íntimos"_, digamos assim. Gabriel mencionará rapidamente _**Hefesto,. Zeus, Hera, Apolo( não é o apollo seu gavião, e sim Apolo – o Deus das Curas) e, Principalmente, HADES(que foi seu jovem mestre).**_. Bem, para deixar muito claro para todos. **ELE NÃO ESTÁ FALANDO DOS DEUSES EM SI, E SIM DE PESSOAS, DE SERES HUMANOS, QUE USAM OS NOMES DOS DEUSES GREGOS PARA SE IDENTIFICAREM. **  
São codinomes, ou nomes de guerra que seu grupo utilizava. Cada nome, obviamente tem um significado. Logo, em alguns capítulos, Gabriel fará referência a eles. Gabriel mesmo tem outro nome, ou um _**"nome de guerra"**_, se preferirem, mas só será revelado lá pelo Capítulo 50.  
Gabriel só faz referência a palavra ou o nome "Apollyon" depois da profecia de Sibila. Antes disso, ele simplesmente chamava-o de "Lado Negro!"  
16. Trata-se de minha primeira FIC, e espero, sinceramente que gostem.  
Prontos para Começar? Então vá logo para o Capitulo 1.  
O Despertar  
Claudiomir

Abaddon = Inferno, perdição. Palavra hebraica que significa destruição. Na Mitologia Grega, Abbadon era o Anjo da Destruição, o Príncipe do Submundo. Para os romanos, era conhecido como Apollyon, o Destruidor.


	2. 2 O Despertar

2. O Despertar.

Dublin – Irlanda - Faltam 15 dias para o início do 6° ano letivo de Harry Potter.

Em um bairro ainda não atingido pelas reformas causadas pela euforia econômica do novo Mercado Comum Europeu, vários armazéns abandonados ainda teimavam em permanecer de pé.  
Caso houvesse algum ser humano no local, entre dois destes armazéns, iria observar uma pequena brisa começar a soprar. Pequenos estalos de energia seriam ouvidos, bem como pequenas fagulhas coloridas começariam a brilhar. Sendo logo seguido por estalos mais fortes. Lampejos de energia de todas as cores começam a ocorrer, e o vento começa a aumentar.  
Em menos de um minuto, a _"pequena brisa" _já atinge a força de um pequeno furacão. A energia emanada do local começa a atingir altos níveis, causando danos consideráveis aos armazéns próximos.  
De repente, o espaço começa a ondular no local, criando um portal que se forma rapidamente. A energia atinge os armazéns mais próximos com mais intensidade, causando pequenas explosões e incêndios. O furacão atinge sua força máxima e se concentra em um local com não mais de dois metros de diâmetro.  
Um círculo de energia se forma no solo do local, logo um símbolo em forma de pentagrama começa a ser desenhado por mãos invisíveis no solo, sendo preenchido por outros sinais em uma língua já morta há milênios.  
O halo atinge o portal e forma uma pequena cúpula de energia. Logo, a energia começa a se agitar de forma desordenada, atingindo alguns armazéns já afastados. O fogo começa a irromper no próprio solo, que queima como se houvesse um vulcão logo abaixo do solo.  
No meio deste inferno de energia, um corpo começa a aparecer, aparentemente do nada. Começando pelos pés e subindo lentamente até a cabeça. Quando está completamente formado, o corpo cai no chão e emite um grito de fúria e ódio pelo que fora obrigado a fazer, desfazendo o portal mágico, e emitindo energia em todas as direções com força raramente vista desde a formação do universo.

Somente um corpo permanece no local, aparentemente ileso. Depois de alguns instantes ele se levanta de forma hesitante, como se mal tivesse força para permanecer de pé. Depois firma-se em suas pernas e olha ao redor. Se alguém o olhasse, veria que a figura pertencia a um jovem de 17 anos, de cabelos loiros lisos que caiam até bem abaixo de seus ombros, amarrados em uma trança bem feita, seus olhos de cor azul que a tudo observavam e seu corpo, que apesar de jovem, exibia uma musculatura avantajada e super definida, com cicatrizes por todo seu peito, ombros e costas, mais parecendo um sobrevivente de luta com facas, completamente nu.  
Em seguida, olha para o céu, e vê algo que não o agrada. Respirando fundo, como se acabasse de sair do fundo do oceano, ele começa a gritar, enquanto leva uma de suas mão em direção ao céu, como se agarrasse algo. Grita até esgotar o ar de seus pulmões, respira fundo e continua a gritar, ampliando cada vez mais sua aura azul que brilha ao seu redor até que ela atinja o próprio céu, perfurando-o, como se o próprio céu quisesse se esconder de sua ira.  
Tudo num raio de 500 metros é súbita e inexplicavelmente vaporizado, como se uma pequena ogiva nuclear tivesse sido detonada. O próprio solo é queimado até uma profundidade de dois metros. Onde ele estava de pé, fica uma depressão no chão de aproximadamente três metros de diâmetro por meio metro de profundidade.  
Em todo o mundo, centenas de Bruxos sentem um frio passar em sua alma, indicando que um acontecimento importante acabara de ocorrer. Algo que não ocorria a milênios.  
Após parar de gritar, respira lentamente até normalizar seus batimentos cardíacos e analisa os estragos. Assustado, levanta uma sobrancelha e aparata para longe dali, com destino ignorado. _**Gabriel acabava de chegar. **_

****  
****************************************************************

Enquanto isso no Ministério da Magia da Inglaterra, em uma sala com diversos aparelhos de rastreamento mágico, Albert, um funcionário cansado estava no fim do seu turno, apenas esperando para ser substituído. Quando seu colega John chega, conversam trocando amenidades e observações sobre o que haviam detectado no dia de trabalho.  
- Foi um dia normal – disse Albert. - Duas magias involuntárias, uma aparatação mal sucedida, duas maldições imperdoáveis que os aurores lançaram em um comensal, mais nada. Enfim, um dia calmo.  
- Tomara que a noite seja assim. – responde John. – Comparado a ontem à noite, nem posso acreditar. Fiquei quase maluco tendo que registrar tudo que estes aparelhos detectam.  
Quando seu colega ia responder, um pequeno alarme dispara com um tom leve.  
- O que foi que eu disse? Vai ser mais uma noite complicada. – responde John chateado.  
Enquanto conversavam, esperando que o aparelho registrasse o poder do praticante, facilitando assim sua identificação posterior, o tom do alarme começa a aumentar, indicando que a magia ainda estava sendo feita, e aumentando de intensidade rapidamente.  
- Mas quem diabos está fazendo isso? – pergunta John, verificando a escala de energia que acabava de indicar que quem quer que fosse o "praticante" tinha no mínimo o poder de Feiticeiro nível 2.  
- Bem, não são tantos que tem este nível, pode ser fácil identificar.... – fala Albert, mas não chega a completar a frase, pois a escala acabava de passar para Feiticeiro nível 4, e o barulho do alarme subia de tom, começando a uivar.  
- Feiticeiro Nível 5! E continua a subir!!! – fala John espantado.  
- Mas...não acredito. – responde Albert checando as medições. – Mago nível 1!  
- Droga!! – grita John, que treinado em situações de risco ativa outro aparelho que tentava identificar o local da realização da magia indevida.  
_- Alerta a todos os Aurores disponíveis!! Alerta a todos os Aurores disponíveis!! _– fala Albert num pequeno aparelho de forma apressada. - _Dirigir-se imediatamente ao Departamento de Identificação de Magias Indevidas! Acelerado!! _  
- Continua a subir!! – fala John que não acreditava naquilo, enquanto sereias de alarme uivavam por todo o departamento. – Mago nível 3!! E subindo!!  
- Impossível!! – ganiu com medo Albert. – Mago nível 4!! O aparelho deve estar errado!!  
- Por Mérlin! Veja isso!! – apontava John para o aparelho que começava a soltar fagulhas como se estivesse entrando em curto circuito. – Vai explodir!!  
- Qual o nível de poder? E a localização? – perguntou um auror chegando neste momento, aos berros, pois as sirenes estavam em seu último tom possível.  
_**- Ultrapassou Mago nível 5. E continua a subir!!! Acaba de ultrapassar a escala de medição!! **_– urrou Albert.  
_**- Saiam daqui! **_– gritou o auror recém chegado. – _**O aparelho vai explodir!! **_  
- Precisamos identificar quem está fazendo isso! E o local!! – teimou John pegando os registros que o equipamento acabava de imprimir.  
**- Saiam agora!! **– berrou Albert e em seguida sacou sua varinha e gritou com todas as suas forças. –** Protego!!**  
No mesmo instante um escudo prateado foi criado, protegendo os três funcionários da explosão que devastou todo o departamento. O impacto da explosão foi tão forte que apesar do escudo ter sido reforçado por seus dois colegas, eles foram jogados a mais de 15 metros de distância.  
Um incêndio começou e foi controlado rapidamente por outros aurores que acabavam de chegar.  
Depois de outros feitiços para reparar os danos e limpar o ar do local, Rufus Scrimegour, Chefe do Departamento dos Aurores chega e olhando para onde estava o funcionário responsável, pergunta.  
- O que diabos aconteceu aqui?? – pergunta furioso.  
John e Albert apenas conseguem entregar os registros e não conseguem explicar o ocorrido. Estão assustados demais para falar. Nunca imaginavam que isto poderia ocorrer um dia.  
Olhando os dados, Rufus sente um arrepio na espinha e resmunga baixo.  
- Chame todos os aurores do ministério. Agora! Mande todos para este local. – indicando para outro auror a localização da magia indevida.  
- Por que? - pergunta o primeiro auror que havia chegado, ainda assustado e tonto com a explosão.  
- Temos um **Lendário!** Em Dublin, temos que ir pra lá! Todos juntos, agora! – berrou Rufus e aparatou em seguida, acompanhado por outros 5 aurores.  
Chegando ao local, encontraram apenas a destruição causada pelo grito de Gabriel. Nada mais.  
- Seja quem for, deixou um senhor estrago. – comentou um dos aurores.  
- Vá até Hogwarts, imediatamente! – ordenou rufus a um dos aurores. – Peçam para Dumbledore vir aqui. Diga que é urgente! – e virando-se para outro auror ordenou: - Avisem o Ministro, agora. Acorde-o, tire-o da festa, da casa da amante, de onde estiver. Ele precisa saber sobre isso.  
Os aurores confirmaram com um movimento de cabeça e aparataram para cumprir suas ordens.  
- Formem um perímetro de segurança. Lancem um Feitiço Confundus. Não quero trouxas nesta área. Verifiquem se alguém viu algo. Se algum trouxa perguntar, digam que foi um pequeno meteorito que caiu. – ordenou Rufus cada vez mais irritado.  
Imediatamente vários aurores que haviam aparatado logo depois da chegada de Rufus começaram a cumprir suas ordens. Logo havia um perímetro de cerca de 2 quilômetros do local da chegada de Gabriel.

Em Hogwarts, cerca de uma hora antes da chegada de Gabriel, vários professores estavam em um pequeno jantar em comemoração ao aniversário de Dumbledore. Enquanto comiam e bebiam, conversavam amenidades e riam das piadas de Dumbledore. Alguns, como não podiam deixar de ser, estavam aborrecidos pela presença de Sibila Trewnlay, professora de Adivinhação, sendo considerada por vários deles como charlatã.  
- Já experimentou o bolo de caldeirão, Sibila? – perguntou Dumbledore gentilmente.  
- Já sim. Está adorável, e devo dizer que você não aparenta a idade que tem Alvo. – respondeu Sibila.  
- Na verdade, aparento sim. – disse Dumbledore rindo, acompanhado por vários professores. – Modéstia a parte, eu, sou bem conservado, mas acho que meus velhos ossos já pedem descanso. – riu-se.  
- Espero que pelo menos este ano seja calmo. – retrucou a professora de Vôo. - Por que os últimos têm sido bem agitados, para dizer o mínimo.  
- E então Sibila, como será nosso ano letivo? Algum perigo ou desgraça a caminho? – perguntou a Professora Minerva rindo baixinho com Snape.  
Sibila, olhando com seus óculos de fundo de garrafa, observou Minerva com calma e disse, depois de adotar um tom profundo, com uma voz cavernosa.  
- Sim, Minerva. Sinto a morte se aproximando lentamente de alguns de nós. Ela parece estar tentando buscar um de nossos alunos. Ela ronda o castelo como um abutre, cada vez voando mais baixo. – respondeu.  
- De novo? – perguntou Snape de forma zombeteira. – Sabe, ainda não vi um ano, desde que você está aqui, que não faça essa profecia.  
- O que não quer dizer que não vá acontecer este ano. – retornou Sibila calmamente embora elevando levemente a voz. – Para os que não possuem o Olho Interior, as mensagens não são claras, e, ás vezes tem a tendência de ignorar os avisos do Divino. O que lhe digo é o que sinto que irá de fato acontecer.  
- Espero que não. – falou Dumbledore de forma controlada, encerrando o assunto. – Agora, creio que devamos experimentar este delicioso Licor que me foi enviado por..  
Não conseguiu completar a frase, pois neste momento Sibila soltou um grito com todas as suas forças e começou a virar seus olhos, enquanto tremia dos pés a cabeça sem parar. Depois de alguns segundos, começou lentamente a levitar e quando atingiu cerca de meio metro de altura, falou:  
_**"Ele chegará hoje. Como APOLLYON ele trará a destruição. Sua missão será trazer a vida e a morte, e mudará o rumo da guerra e do mundo mágico para sempre. Dor e Guerra, como um Arcanjo Guerreiro, seu nome será temido e reverenciado. O amor será para ele a chave, que decidirá seu lado quando o momento chegar! Entre nós ele andará, mas acima de nós estará. Seus motivos escondidos estão. O escolhido será testado várias vezes. Se falhar, morrerá. Cuidado com....." **_  
Dos olhos de Sibila, lágrimas de sangue caiam enquanto falava, antes de cair desmaiada, completamente exausta, na frente dos demais professores que a olhavam assustados.  
- Rápido! Levem-na para a enfermaria! – comandou Dumbledore.  
Snape e Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira, imediatamente conjuraram uma maca e a transportaram correndo para a Ala hospitalar.  
- Seja o que foi que aconteceu, drenou completamente sua energia. Demos uma Poção para dormir sem sonhos e outra para que se fortaleça, mas acho que só acordará dentro de um ou dois dias. – falou Snape voltando da enfermaria depois de alguns minutos.  
- Alvo... -chamou Minerva depois de instantes de silêncio. – Acha que foi mais uma das previsões furadas de Sibila?  
Dumbledore olhou-a com calma, embora seus olhos traíssem sua agitação e preocupação interior, e respondeu.  
– Acho que não. Acho que esta é real. Terrivelmente real. Devemos nos preparar e ... – neste instante alguns professores sentem um frio lhes atravessar a alma.  
Assustados, olham-se em silêncio, até que Snape diz em voz baixa e preocupada. - Seja lá quem for, acho que acabou de chegar.  
- **"ELE CHEGARÁ HOJE. COMO APOLLYON"**, - resmunga Hagrid baixinho. – Mas quem é APOLLYON, afinal de contas?  
- Para os Romanos, em sua mitologia, Apollyon era o Destruidor. Ou o Arcanjo da Destruição. Sua origem remonta a palavra hebraica Abaddon que significa destruição. Na Mitologia Grega, Abbadon era o Anjo da Destruição. – responde Snape preocupado.  
- Mas o final está incompleto, não é mesmo? – perguntou Hagrid cujas mãos tremiam levemente. - O ESCOLHIDO SERÁ TESTADO. SE FALHAR, MORERÁ. CUIDADO COM.....". Cuidado com o quê??  
- Isto é mais uma preocupação para todos nós. – fala Minerva. – A questão central, acho que deveria ser "SUA MISSÃO MUDARÁ O RUMO DA GUERRA E DO MUNDO MÁGICO PARA SEMPRE". Devo entender que temos mais um jogador nesta guerra?  
- Creio que devemos nos acalmar e pensar um pouco. – fala Dumbledore. – Pois se o que nos foi predito bater com o que acabamos de sentir, nosso novo jogador é muito poderoso e deve ser levado em conta.  
Servindo-se de um pouco de licor, Dumbledore fecha os olhos e pensa em todos os projetos de guerra em que estava envolvido. Apesar do Ministério agora acreditar que Voldemort estava realmente de volta, a perda de Sírius foi terrível para Harry Potter, sem contar a Profecia que ele finalmente ficou sabendo.  
Aquilo finalmente derrubara Harry. E não parecia que ele levantaria de novo, a menos que os amigos o ajudassem, o que fariam sem dúvida. Mas parece que o jovem Potter não queria envolver mais os amigos nesta guerra. O que ele considerava um erro.  
Era algo que Dumbledore analisava sem parar. Ele tinha sua parcela de culpa e dor no que tinha acontecido com Sírius, mas achava que ela era muito pequena comparada com o que Harry estava sentindo neste momento. Voldemort ainda estava se preparando para o combate final. Seus espiões lhe informavam dia a dia das movimentações de Voldemort, mas havia movimentos que eram totalmente ilógicos.  
Aparentemente, ele estava tentando alianças com várias espécies mágicas, o que seria considerado lógico, mas deixava outras, que tradicionalmente eram partidários das trevas, totalmente de lado. Despreza-las como estava fazendo era um erro. E voldemort não era conhecido por cometer erros. Não desta forma, pelo menos.  
Aquilo não fazia sentido. E isso o deixava preocupado.

Saudações. Informo que os primeiros capítulos são uma base para todo o restante da FIC. Se você já eperava ver o Gabriel arrancando uma cabeça ou duas no primeiro capítulo, lamento. Ele começa a fazer isso lá pelo 5 ou 6 Capítulo.  
Uma Observação. Leia atentamente a FIC. Você encontrará pequenas pistas sobre Gabriel e a missão, em lugares onde não imagina.  
Um abraço e até a próxima.  
Claudiomir


End file.
